A Guy That Will
by Okashii Momoko
Summary: I want a guy that'll take care of me when I'm sick, give me his jacket when I'm cold and comfort me when I'm upset. Basically, I want a guy like Nagihiko. Drabble. Pure Fluff.
1. Soup

"Rima!" a voice called and the blonde groaned.

"Yes?" she asked weakly and coughing afterwards.

"You've got a guest!" her mom yelled and Nagihiko entered her room.

"Hi," she greeted weakly and coughed.

"How do you feel?" he asked and she glared at him.

"What do you think?" she snapped and he observed her. _Slightly_ messy hair, red nose and teary eyes.

"You seem pretty bad," he replied chuckling.

"Thank you Captain Obvious, now what do you want?" she asked and he smiled.

"I came here to give you some home made soup I made myself," he explained taking out a silver flask and began feeding her.

"Is it good?" he asked and she nodded.

"Thanks Nagihiko," Rima said quietly and smiled at him.

* * *

><p><em>I want a guy that'll give me chicken soup when I'm sick.<em>


	2. Rain

Rima stepped out of the gates and began her walk home. Her parents finally let her walk home alone, just as long as she had her phone.

A cold liquid fell onto her cheek and frowned as more began to pour down onto her. She kept walking, annoyed. She hated the rain, especially when she didn't have an umbrella.

"Rima!" a voice cried and she kept walking, hands clenched into fists.

"Rima!" it continued and she growled, spinning around with her heels.

"What!" she snapped and Nagihiko came up to her with an orange umbrella in his hand.

"You couldn't hear me shouting your name, so I chased after you," he explained and she scoffed.

"There's a thing called _ignoring_ you know," she replied, emphasizing 'ignoring'.

"C'mon, I'll walk you home," he offered and took her hand, a blush creeping up on her cheeks.

'Maybe he isn't so bad after all,' she thought and pushed up her scarf to cover her smile.

* * *

><p><em>I want a guy that'll take me under his umbrella when it's raining.<em>


	3. Books

Rima swayed back and forth as she tried to carry her heavy books. The blonde glanced at Nagihiko and he seemed to be okay with his books.

She kept walking and tried to get to her classroom. She had almost fallen when somebody caught her.

Rima turned around to come face-to-face with Nagihiko. Their faces were so close that she could feel his breath on her lips and the heat that rushed up to her cheeks.

"Thanks for catching me," she muttered, looking away.

"Your welcome," he replied. "Need help with those books?"

She shook her head before dropping the books, a drop of sweat breaking on her forehead.

He began to pick them up and took the remaining from Rima. She was about to speak but he cut her off.

"It's okay Rima. I can carry the books," he assured as they walked to class side-by-side.

* * *

><p><em>I want a guy that'll carry my books even when he has to carry his own.<em>


	4. Bento

Things were different today. Rima was not with Amu, enjoying their lunch together. Instead, she sat at her desk. She was early, for the first time.

The blonde watched as a familiar figure entered the room and took a seat beside her.

"What do you want?" she snapped and he heard her stomach grumble.

"Hungry?" he chuckled as the blonde glared at him.

He reached out for his school bag and took out a homemade bento. Her eyes brightened up as he handed her chopsticks.

"Are you sure you want to give it to me?" she asked and he nodded with a sincere look in his face. "Thanks."

* * *

><p><em>I want a guy that'll give me his lunch when I forget mine.<em>


	5. Say It

"Room 836...found it."

Rima entered the vacant classroom to be greeted by flower petals. She raised a brow after finding Nagihiko in front of her with his hands behind his back and a smile on his face.

He slowly walked towards her and took her hand.

"Rima," he began.

"What?" she replied coolly with a light blush on her cheeks.

"Will you be my girlfriend?" he asked and Rima's face turned red.

"Why should I?" she replied coolly and looked away to hide her blush. She turned back to Nagihiko and found his arms wrapped around her.

"Because I like you. I _know_ you like me, and...I can bring out the cute side of you," he whispered into her ear and she nodded slowly.

* * *

><p><em>I want a guy that'll have a cheesy way of asking me to be his girlfriend.<em>


	6. Rima Loves Me More!

Rima walked right past the empty classroom and stopped once she heard familiar voices.

"Rima loves **me** more!" Amu exclaimed, making Nagihiko laugh.

"She loves me more. Rima once called me Fujisaki Oji," he replied with a grin.

"She loves me more! She said I was _hers_."

"She loves me more. End of story." The line made Rima smirk and she entered the classroom.

"So what did I miss?" she asked with a poker face.

"Nothing. Nothing at all," Nagihiko replied as he put an arm around her waist.

* * *

><p><em>I want a guy that'll argue with my friends about who I love more.<em>


	7. A Guy Like Nagihiko

Nagihiko and Rima sat side-by-side on the cream couch of their apartment. Slowly, Nagihiko began to fall asleep and his head fell onto Rima's shoulder. It was slightly heavy, but she didn't mind.

They were now 22 years old, just graduated college and are living in New York. They had happy memories in Japan, but they thought it was time to move.

"How did we survive all these years?" Rima asked herself as she played with the rim of her shirt.

"Because of love," Nagihiko replied and pulled her close.

* * *

><p><em>I want a guy that will st- No. <em>

_I want a guy..._

_just..._

_like..._

_Nagihiko..._


End file.
